official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Fort Worth, Texas
Fort Worth is a city in Tarrant County, Texas. The population of the city is 741,206. The city is stimulated by several university communities: Texas Christian University, Texas Wesleyan, University of North Texas Health Science Center, and Texas A&M University School of Law, and many multinational corporations, including Bell Helicopter, Lockheed Martin, American Airlines, BNSF Railway, Pier 1 Imports, XTO Energy and RadioShack. It is also home to the Van Cliburn International Piano Competition and several world-class museums designed by internationally known contemporary architects. The Kimbell Art Museum, considered to have one of the best art collections in Texas, is housed in what is widely regarded as one of the outstanding architectural achievements of the modern era. The museum was designed by the American architect Louis Kahn, with an addition designed by world-renowned Italian architect Renzo Piano opening November 2013. Also of note is the Modern Art Museum of Fort Worth, designed by Tadao Ando. The Amon Carter Museum of American Art, designed by Philip Johnson, houses one of the world's most extensive collections of American art. The Sid Richardson Museum, redesigned by David M. Schwarz, has one of the most focused collections of Western art in the U.S., emphasizing Frederic Remington and Charles Russell. The Fort Worth Museum of Science and History, designed by famed architect Ricardo Legorreta of Mexico, engages the diverse Fort Worth community through creative, vibrant programs and exhibits. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 40.64% White (301,226) 35.20% Hispanic or Latino (260,904) 18.46% Black or African American (136,826) 3.79% Asian (28,091) 1.91% Other (14,159) 14.7% (108,957) of Fort Worth residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Fort Worth has high rates of Pokemon theft and murder, but not as high as Dallas. The city reported 1,567 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 98.45 murders a year. Pokemon See the Tarrant County page for more info. Fun facts * The city of Fort Worth was established in 1849 as an army outpost on a bluff overlooking the Trinity River. Fort Worth has historically been a center of the longhorn cattle trade. It still embraces its Western heritage and traditional architecture and design. USS Fort Worth (LCS-3) is the first ship of the United States Navy named after the city. * Fort Worth is home to Texas Motor Speedway, also known as "The Great American Speedway". The speedway opened in 1997, and currently hosts an IndyCar event and six NASCAR events among three major race weekends a year. * The annual Cowtown Marathon has been held every last weekend in February since 1978. The two-day activities include two 5Ks, a 10K, the half marathon, marathon, and ultra marathon. With just under 27,000 participants in 2013, the Cowtown is the largest multiple-distance event in Texas. * Local TV stations in the Dallas/Fort Worth metroplex include KDFW 4 (FOX), KXAS-TV 5 (NBC), WFAA 8 (ABC), KTVT 11 (CBS), KERA-TV 13 (PBS), KUVN-DT 23 (Univision), KDFI 27 (MyNetworkTV), KDAF 33 (The CW), KSTR-DT 49 (UniMás), KAZD 55 (Azteca) and KPXD-TV 68 (Ion). * Fort Worth offers no shortage of amenities, regardless of what your interest is. * Like Dallas, Fort Worth is also a very tornado-prone city, but it's been years since a major tornado last struck the city. * In addition to DFW, Fort Worth also has Alliance Airport, Meacham International Airport and Spinks Airport. * When oil began to gush in West Texas in the early 20th century, and again in the late 1970s, Fort Worth was at the center of the wheeling and dealing. In July 2007, advances in horizontal drilling technology made vast natural gas reserves in the Barnett Shale available directly under the city, helping many residents receive royalty checks for their mineral rights. Today, the city of Fort Worth and many residents are dealing with the benefits and issues associated with the natural gas reserves under ground. * Fort Worth is the birthplace of Larry Hagman, best known for playing ruthless oil baron J.R. Ewing in the 1980s primetime television soap opera Dallas and befuddled astronaut Major Anthony "Tony" Nelson in the 1960s sitcom I Dream of Jeannie. It is also the birthplace of country singer Roger Miller and several other notable people. * Fort Worth and Dallas have hosted the state Pokemon league several times, in addition to numerous, if not countless, contests, showcases, master classes and grand festivals. * A satellite campus of the North Texas Battle Academy is located in Fort Worth. However, in 2020, Fort Worth will be starting operations on its own battle academy system - the Fort Worth Battle Academy, with satellite campuses planned in Denton, Weatherford, Mineral Wells and Stephenville. Category:Texas Cities